Umbrella
by Nauri Aconitumferox
Summary: Sakura menuduh Sasuke selingkuh, namun ternyata itu jauh dari kenyataannya. Sasuke berusaha untuk mendapatkan kembali hati Sakura buktinya dia menjabani rumah Sakura bahkan sampai menunggu dihujan-hujan. Namun ada yang tersembunyi dalam diri Sasuke yang tidak diketahui kecuali keluarganya/ For S-savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2013. Sedikit Sci-Fi, Warning: DLDR


"Sasuke-_kun_," manja wanita berambut merah muda itu mengelanyuti lenganku.

"Hn," ucapku.

"Dasar tidak peka," omel Sakura melepaskan tangannya dariku dan berbalik meninggalkan berjalan sendirian menjauh dan memasuki keramaian orang-orang yang sedang berbelanja di pusat perbelanjaan ternama di Konoha itu.

'Kenapa wanita itu selalu menyusahkan begini,' batinku mengikuti Sakura.

Sebagai seorang anggota keluarga Uchiha tentu saja itu adalah hal yang paling tabu dan konyol yang pernah dilakukan. Sasuke mulai mencari hingga sekeliling pertokoan di pusat perbelanjaan tersebut, namun tetap saja tidak ketemu batang hidungnya Sakura pada tempat itu.

"Sasuke," seorang wanita berambut merah menyapanya.

"Hai Karin," sapa Sasuke.

"Kau tahu dimana Naruto dan Shion?" tanya Karin berusaha agar tidak panik.

"Tidak, tapi biasanya mereka berada di arena permainan," jawab Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Sasuke," senyum Karin kemudian pergi ke arena permainan dua tingkat diatas dari lantai itu.

Sasuke kembali mencari Sakura bahkan menghabiskan waktunya hingga tiga jam lamanya, karena kelelahan Sasuke beristirahat pada restoran Perancis. Dia beristirahat cukup lama dengan ditemani _escadot_ dan minuman kesukaannya, walaupun masakan tersebut enak tapi tidak begitu terasa pada lidah Sasuke saat itu.

"Boleh aku duduk denganmu?" tanya seseorang yang Sasuke kira gadis berambut indigo panjang.

"Tentu Nona," jawab Sasuke tersenyum.

"Oh, jangan sebut aku nona, aku laki-laki tahu, namaku Haku," gad–er pria tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Sasuke.

"Maaf, Haku, aku Sasuke," perkenal Sasuke.

Lalu obrolan antara lelaki tercipta, mulai dari anime, manga, film laga, F1, Motogp, sepak bola, basket, dan tentu saja otomotif. Makanan telah setengah habis oleh mereka, obrolan yang sungguh panjang.

"Sasuke," teriak seseorang seakan tidak percaya.

Sasuke berbalik dan menemui yang dari tadi dia cari.

"Sakura," sapa Sasuke. "Ayo ke sini."

Sakura berbalik dan pergi dari restoran itu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Haku dengan mulut penuh.

"Kekasihku," jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Pantas saja," gumam Haku.

"Eh, pantas saja apa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Yeah, dia pasti menganggapmu selingkuh," jawab Haku cuek.

"Hei aku bukan gay," gerutu Sasuke.

"Tapi dia menganggapmu selingkuh karena diriku mirip wanita Sasuke," Haku memutar bola matanya bosan.

Sasuke hanya dapat menggerutu di dalam hatinya.

"Lebih baik kejar dia," saran Haku

"Itu sungguh merepotkan," ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar memakai jargon kesukaan Shikamaru.

"Oh ayolah Sasuke, wanita akan luluh dengan itu," bujuk Haku.

"Baiklah," akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa disekolah," ujar Haku sambil lalu meninggalkan tanda tanya di benak Sasuke.

"Eh, kau sekolah dimana?" tanya Sasuke yang tentu saja tidak dijawab oleh Haku karena Haku telah pergi dari restoran tersebut.

...

**Title: Umbrella**

**Rate: T**

**Dislaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke X Sakura**

**Genre: Romance/tragedy**

**Warning: Inside, Standard warning lainnya, membacanya pelan-pelan saja.**

...

Kaki Uchiha tersebut telah berada di depan rumah berwarna pink itu selama dua jam lebih.

"Sakura," teriak Sasuke parau.

"Diam," seseorang dari jendela di seberang rumah itu berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya.

Akhirnya setelah memasang muka badak, Sasuke tidak sanggup lagi di teriaki dan dimaki orang akhirnya dia terdiam menatap rumah berwarna pink itu dengan getir.

Hingga hujan turun membasahi seluruh tubuh Sasuke.

"Sakura," teriak Sasuke lagi mengatasi suara petir yang menggelegar.

Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali dari dalam rumah itu.

Satu jam kemudian, hujan masih saja turun bahkan bertambah dengan intesitas lebat menyentuh tubuh Sasuke hingga terasa sakit ditubuhnya.

Namun Sasuke terus bertahan berteriak dan menahan suhu udara yang semakin menurun.

"Sakura," teriakan itu yang berulang ulang Sasuke teriakan.

Namun, tidak ada yang keluar dari dalam rumah.

Sasuke menatap rumah itu nanar, akhirnya dia menyerah dan pergi dari sana sembari membangun kembali tembok egonya yang diruntuhkannya hanya untuk berteriak selama beberapa jam yang bahkan dia lupa jumlahnya. Dia memasuki mobilnya. Dia sungguh menyesal telah mengikuti saran Haku.

Mobil itu maju dengan dia berselimutkan handuk.

Drrrrt... drrrrt...

Sasuke mengambil telepon genggamnya dan melihat pesan yang baru saja masuk.

**From: NaruDobe**

**To : Sasuke Uchiha**

**Hei, kau mau datang tidak. Kita akan mengadakan pesta api unggun nanti malam, mumpung cuacanya telah cerah.**

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengirimkan balasannya dengan cepat.

Dia menatap keluar dengan hujan yang telah usai dan sinar mentari menyelusup dari balik awan-awan ditambah dengan pelangi yang indah.

Perilaku yang memalukan, dia mencoba membangun tembok ego dan gengsinya kembali dengan wajah dingin dan datarnya

...

Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dengan T-_shirt_ hitam dan jaket kulit senada, cuaca pada malam itu sedikit menghangat daripada tadi siang yang sejuk namun dingin.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke arah api unggun yang telah dipenuhi oleh teman-temannya. Dia duduk di samping Amaru –perempuan tomboy berambut merah. Sementara yang lain berpasangan sedangkan dia, Amaru, dan beberapa orang lainnya tidak berpasangan.

Di setkitar api unggun tersebut ada Naruto yang berduaan dengan Hinata, Neji yang tengah berdiskusi dengan Tenten, Rock Lee bersama dengan Shiho gadis berkacamata yang sedikit aneh tersebut, Sai yang berciuman dengan Ino, Shikamaru menatap api yang berkobar dengan mengantuk ditemani Temari disisinya, Gaara yang bermesraan dengan Matsuri, Juugo membawa Shion mengobrol tentang games dan bahkan Karin yang bermesraan dengan Suigetsu yang tidak mempunyai pasangan di situ hanya Sasuke, Amaru, Choji, dan tentu siwajah dingin dengan memakai kacamata Shino.

Mereka terdiam ketika Minato ayahnya Naruto, mulai bercerita. Dia pencerita yang bagus karena seorang pembuat novel yang sangat laris dipasaran bahkan hampir semua novelnya diangkat ke layar lebar yang membuat pundi-pundi uang mengalir masuk kantong keluarga tersebut.

"Sang gadis sungguh cemburu menyaksikan kedekatan dia dengan seorang yang sangat cantik..." cerita Minato menyubit hati Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengarkan cerita tersebut dengan seksama memaksimalkan pendengarannya yang tajam.

"Lalu, sang pria menunggu sang gadis di depan pagar rumah sang gadis itu..." sama persis dengan cerita yang dialami Sasuke.

"Rintik-rintik hujan bak menusuk ke seluruh badan pemuda kekar tersebut yang masih setia menunggu sang kekasih keluar dari istana kecilnya," kali ini Sasuke membayang ketololannya ketika siang tadi.

"Hingga melewati tiga jam yang panjang tetap dia jalani menunggu, dan terus menunggu." Sasuke masih terus membayangi seluruh peristiwa tadi.

"Akhirnya dia menyerah dalam keputus asaan yang dalam dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mobilnya," akhirnya Minato mengakhiri ceritanya.

Dan _marshmallow _menjadi makanan yang sedap untuk dimakan setelah mendengar cerita dari Minato tadi. Semua pasangan saling bersuapan, sementara yang lagi sendiri ataupun jomblo hanya menikmati makanan dengan sabar melihat tingkah kebanyakan pasangan. Minato telah pergi dari acara api unggun tersebut untuk memberikan privasi kepada para remaja.

"Terlalu romantis bukan," ucap Amaru kepada Sasuke.

"Hn," seperti biasanya Sasuke tetap memakai pengiritan katanya.

Mereka kembali terdiam tidak ada kata-kata yang terucapkan.

"Eh, kalian setuju tidak, bulan depan kita ke Pantai?" tanya Naruto dengan suaranya yang penuh wibawa.

"Terserahmu," jawab Sasuke dan Amaru sementara Chouji dan Shino hanya mengangukkan kepalanya tanda setuju lalu kembali mengobrol dengan serunya.

Dan semua orang selain ke empat orang tersebut hanya bisa mangut dengan sikap mereka yang terkadang membuat emosi orang menjadi makin naik karena mereka bertiga yang meletupkan api emosi tersebut.

Obrolan kembali menghiasi acara api unggun tersebut tentunya dengan makanan yang bergilir diberikan. Sasuke menusuk paha ayam dan membakarnya di api unggun, sembari menunggu dengan tangan kanannya dia meminum jus tomat kesukaannya hingga setengah habis ketika dia rasakan daging ayamnya telah matang.

Dengan saus cabai menemani Sasuke memakan daging tersebut sambil membayangi semuanya yang pernah dia lewati bersama dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke," suara Amaru menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sekenannya.

"Besok berangkatnya sama ya," manja Amaru.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Amaru hanya berseringai jahil.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke melihat ke arah Amaru.

Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil Amaru.

Oh ayolah Sasuke, kau sudah jauh dari karakter aslimu.

"Kita berangkat bersama," seringai Amaru.

Sasuke hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang karena biasanya dia tidak akan menang melawan Amaru.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Amaru.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke.

Sebenarnya didalam hati yang paling terdalam Sasuke sungguh tidak rela dikerjai seperti ini oleh Amaru, yah mau bagaimana lagi karena dirinya sungguh irit kata malah di anggap semuanya sebagai jawaban 'iya' oleh Amaru.

'Semoga hari besok berjalan dengan lancar' doa Sasuke.

...

Setelah terbangun dari tidurnya yang panjang dan terganggu oleh sentuhan-sentuhan hujan es pada kaca jendelanya membuat tidur tersebut bisa dibilang tidak enak. Akhirnya Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan jaket tidurnya menuju bagasi dan mengganti ban mobilnya supaya tidak tergelincir dijalanan yang licin karena tertimpa es tersebut.

Selang beberapa lama Sasuke kembali menaiki tangga dan ke kamarnya untuk membasahkan dirinya dengan air.

_Shower_ masih terus memancarkan air dengan wangi maskulin itu, Sasuke hanya menunduk membayangi semua gambar yang berada di dalam otaknya dan menyatukannya bagai keping-keping puzzle yang berserakan dalam otaknya. Dia diputuskan, dia disangka selingkuh padahal tidak malah dia tidak sudi berpacaran dengan laki-laki walau dibayar berapapun dan Amaru tetangga sekaligus teman yang buat hati ini _enek_ melihat tingkahnya itu dan dia harus mengantar Amaru ke sekolah.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dan dia memakai baju lengan panjang, celana jeans panjang serta _sweater_ tanpa lengan. Wangi parfum maskulin menyebar ke badannya ketika suara debaman menyentuh lantai.

"Hai," sapa suara itu.

"Amaru, bisakah kau tidak masuk dari jendela, bagaimana kalau aku telanjang," gerutu Sasuke.

Amaru hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Kau tidak telanjang Sasuke, namun kalau kau telanjang aku sudah bosan melihatmu," kekeh Amaru sebelum menarik tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menggerutu dalam hatinya.

Mereka kembali berjalan, dan Amaru memaksa Sasuke untuk duduk disamping Itachi sembari mengoleskan selai ke atas roti itu.

"Istri yang baik," goda Itachi.

"Hei, aku tidak mengincar Sasuke tahu," gerutu Amaru.

"Lalu siapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Itu... anu... anu," jawab Amaru dengan muka merah.

"Kalau begitu kau cinta sama Sasuke," kekeh Itachi.

"Tidak!" teriak Amaru.

Lalu meja makan tersebut kembali hening, Sasuke hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala dengan sikap mereka.

"Kau tahu siapa yang melakukan ini pada kita?" tanya Amaru membuka suaranya.

"Hn, iya. Aku baru tahu sekarang," jawab Itachi.

Topik ini sangat ingin di jauhkan dari Sasuke, jangan pernah dia mendengar topik tersebut.

'Siapa?" tanya Amaru.

"Orochimaru," jawab Itachi.

"Gembong Narkoba kelas kakap di Konoha itu," kernyit Sasuke.

"Iya, dia yang melakukannya kepada kita di usia kalian berdua satu tahun dan diusiaku tiga tahun," ucap Itachi.

"Cih, sialan," decih Sasuke.

Dia tidak lagi nafsu dengan makan, selain tidak nafsu memang makanan dipiring telah habis.

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan diikuti oleh Amaru.

"Ingat jangan menggunakannya macam-macam," peringat Itachi.

"Tanpa kau ingati aku tidak akan memakainya" gumam Sasuke.

"Sudah Sasuke, kau bisa tenangkan," ujar suara lembut Amaru.

Sasuke hanya melirik Amaru.

"Aku akan membuat perhitungan padanya," ucap Sasuke dengan mata merahnya.

"Sasuke," hela Amaru.

Dia menyentuhkan tangannya pada tangan Sasuke, dan beberapa saat kemudian mata merah itu telah berubah menjadi hitam kembali.

"Ayo kita pergi," senyum Amaru.

Mereka memasuki mobil, Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya masih di pandang oleh Amaru. Sunyi senyap menyelimuti mobil tersebut. Tidak ada yang mau membuka suaranya di antara mereka. Hingga mereka memasuki area sekolah.

Amaru dan Sasuke sama-sama keluar dari mobil. Licinnya jalan masih terasa oleh mereka. Sasuke menatap seseorang yang akan melewati mobilnya saat berjalan. Orang itu ialah Sakura.

Tanpa sadar Amaru dan Sasuke saling bertubrukan, mereka berdua tidak seimbang membuat Sasuke dan Amaru jatuh pada kap mobil dengan posisi yang tidak elit.

Sesuatu menempel pada bibir Sasuke.

Sakura menatap mereka berdua yang didalam pikirannya menyombongkan diri bahwa mereka telah berpacaran.

Sakura pergi dari sana.

Amaru dengan cepat melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sasuke.

"Dasar kau Uchiha berengsek!" teriak Amaru lalu pergi dari parkiran dengan gerutuan sembari mencoba untuk menghilangkan bekas ciuman itu.

Sasuke hanya dapat melongo.

Sebenarnya siapa sih yang dicium?

...

Malam telah larut, Sasuke berjalan dengan payung hitamnya setelah pergi ke rental DVD dua kilometer dari rumahnya.

Entah mengapa dia memilih untuk berjalan.

Rasa _peppermint_ menghampiri indra pengecap Sasuke ketika dia mencoba mengusir rasa bosannya.

Dhuakh, sebuah suara mengejutkan Sasuke ketika dia berjalan telah menempuh jarak satu kilometer.

Gadis itu mengaduh ke sakitan karena ulah enam orang tersebut.

Awalnya Sasuke tidak ingin membantu gadis tersebut, namun ketika dia melihat warna rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda tersebut membuat Sasuke ingin membantu gadis tersebut.

Mereka segerombolan bandit-bandit itu tampak mengerikan.

Walaupun begitu Sasuke tidak gentar dengan wajah mereka yang mengerikan tersebut bahkan dapat dikatakan tidak peduli.

"Hei, jangan mengangggu perempuan, kau laki atau banci," hina Sasuke kepada gerombol bandit itu.

Ketua bandit yang memakai _pierching_ menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan _apa pedulimu_.

"Wah pahlawan kesiangan datang," seru sang ketua tersebut.

"Hm, dia dapat menghasilkan uang tidak?" tanya orang dengan kain yang menutup wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ledakan saja un? Itu seni yang indah," usul orang berambut kuning panjang dengan senyuman.

"Itu bukan seni tahu, seni bukanlah ledakan," sahut orang berambut merah.

"Seni itu ledakan," sahut orang kuning dengan tidak sabaran.

"Tidak," seringai orang tersebut.

"Ledakan."

"Tidak."

"Ledakan."

"Tidak."

"Hei, bisakah kalian diam," perintah sang ketua.

"Sepertinya dia bagus untuk makanan hiuku," seringai orang berambut biru dengan muka seperti hiu.

"Darahnya tidak manis, tidak seperti lolipop," sahut orang dengan kacamatanya.

Sasuke hanya melihat mereka dengan bosan.

Sang _pierching_ maju terlebih dahulu untuk bertarung dengan Sasuke. Sasuke bertarung dengan pierching itu.

Dengan cepat dia dapat mematahkan leher sang ketua.

'Tak' begitulah bunyi patahan dari leher ketua itu.

"Tidak seru melawanmu," gerutu Sasuke.

Lalu yang rambut kuning melawan Sasuke menggunakan bomnya yang mini.

Hampir saja bom tersebut meledak, beruntung Sasuke dengan cepat membuang bom tersebut sehingga meledakan sebuah gedung tua yang tidak terpakai.

"Cih, kau cerdik juga," gerutu orang tersebut.

Sasuke menyeringai.

'Tidak juga," ucap Sasuke.

Dan rambut kuning itu kembali melemparkan bomnya, namun sekarang Sasuke memegang bom tersebut.

"Mati kau," delik rambut kuning.

Rambut kuning itu menunggu ledakan dari bom yang dilemparkannya.

Namun ledakan tidak terjadi, yang ada hanya sebuah bom dengan bentuk pin dalam keadaan gosong.

Sasuke berlari mendekati pria tersebut.

Dan 'trak' terdengar dari patahan leher orang tersebut.

"Uuugh," rambut kuning terbaring lemas.

Sasuke kembali mendekati rambut kuning itu.

"Wah, ternyata kau cukup menyenangkan," seringai Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekati tangannya ke leher orang tersebut.

Dan kemudian api menjalar diseluruh badannya.

"KYAA!" teriak rambut kuning sebelum akhirnya menjadi abu.

"Kh, aku telah mengkeramasimu gratis, teriakanmu kurang mengenakan," gerutu Sasuke.

Ke empat orang tersisa hanya menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Beginilah jika kau menjadi kelinci percobaan yang gagal," seringai Sasuke.

Dan ke empat orang itu maju saat bersamaan.

Sasuke menatap mereka bosan.

"Kalian tidak belajar yah," nada bosan sungguh sangat tersirat dalam nada bicara Sasuke.

Ke empat orang tersebut semakin mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Api menjalar ditangannya sampai ke bahu.

Ke empat orang tersebut menatap horor kejadian itu.

Mereka akan berlari, namun telah terlambat karena api itu telah Sasuke arahkan kepada mereka.

"KHYAA!" teriak mereka. Sama seperti si rambut kuning mereka berempat berubah menkadi abu.

Angin membawa abu itu mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke menutup matanya untuk merasakan sentuhan lembut itu.

Wangi yang sungguh sangat busuk menyelusup di hidung Sasuke.

Dia menatap Sakura yang menatapnya ketakutan.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura yang semakin mendekati Sakura.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura gemetar.

"Tentu saja manusia," jawab Sasuke datar.

"M-manusia tidak ada sepertimu," ucap Sakura semakin gemetar ketika Sasuke mendekatinya.

"Ya, karena kami adalah kelinci percobaan," senyum Sasuke miri.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Percobaan?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, kami mahluk yang disusun untuk menerima ini, kami _hybrida_," jawab Sasuke.

"Kami?" kernyit Sakura.

"Yeah, aku, Itachi, Amaru, Shisui, dan ada seorang lagi," senyum misterius Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke penasaran.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai tenang.

"Kau," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"I-itu tidak mungkin," ucap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Mungkin saja, karena kau meminum sedikit, bukan disuntikan."

"Maksudmu?"

Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Ketika ayahmu membawamu ke restoran, tanpa sengaja cairan yang dibuat oleh Orochimaru yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini terminum olehmu sedikit karena tetesannya tepat mengarah pada mulutmu," jelas Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku mempunyai kekuatan?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya," jawab Sasuke bosan.

"Bagaiman caranya?" tanya Sakura.

"Biasanya kami dipilih sebelum disuntikkan," jawab Sasuke.

"Bukan itu, cara menggunakan kekuatannya?" tanya Sakura kembali.

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke sekenannya.

Sakura berpikir lagi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku juga menjadi bahan percobaan?" tanya Sakura dengan mata memelasnya.

"Pada saat itu kau hampir menghancurkan seisi restoran, pihak restoran menyatakan itu ledakan karena mereka dibayar oleh Orochimaru," cerita Sasuke.

Pikiran Sakura sangat rumit begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam.

"Kau pacaran dengan Amaru?" tanya Sakura dengan muka pucat, tentu bukan itu pertanyaan didalam hatinya.

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku belum punya pacar," jawab Sasuke yang juga pucat karena bukan itu yang akan dia jawab.

"Lalu, siapa wanita di mal itu?" kernyit Sakura.

"Wanita? Siapa?"

"Oh ayolah Sasuke, wanita yang bersamammu itu," delik Sakura.

Sasuke hanya ber-oh ria.

"Dia bukan wanita Sakura, dia laki-laki," senyum Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, aku menunggumu dan dia datang, secara garis besarnya kau salah paham dengan itu," jawab Sasuke.

Kembali sepi menyelimuti mereka.

"Kau mau pergi ke pantai?" ajak Sasuke.

"Kapan?" tanya Sakura.

"Bulan depan," jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah," senyum Sakura.

"Ayo kuantar kau," ucap Sasuke.

Mereka berlari dengan Sakura dipunggung Sasuke.

...

Suara deburan ombak menemani ke dua orang itu. Mereka memisahkan diri dari teman-teman mereka.

Tanpa disadari teman mereka, Sasuke memakai apinya untuk menghidupi api unggun.

"Bagaimana dengan kekuatanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sangat baik, aku baru bisa memakainya dua minggu yang lalu," jawab Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membalas dendam kepada Orochimaru?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata merah.

"Tidak usah Sasuke, itu tidak baik," larang Sakura.

"Tapi dia yang membuat kita menjadi seperti ini," protes Sasuke.

"Aku tahu," ucap Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kita harus membunuh dia," lanjut Sasuke.

"Tidak aku tidak menyukai itu," ujar Sakura ketakutan.

"Tapi..." kelit Sasuke.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, kita harus menerima ini," ucap Sakura dengan pandangan tajam.

Mereka terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mata Sasuke kembali normal menjadi warna hitam kembali.

"Sakura," kata Sasuke pelan.

"Ya." Sakura memandangi Sasuke.

"Ada yang ingin ku coba,"ucap Sasuke mulai mendekati Sakura.

"Apa?" kernyit Sakura.

Pelan-pelan bibir Sasuke mendekati Sakura.

Sakura menutup matanya.

Dan bibir tersebut saling menempel.

Lidah Sasuke menjilat bibir bawah Sakura meminta izin untuk masuk, Sakura membuka bibir mungulnya sehingga lidah Sasuke dapat memasuki lorong tersebut, mereka saling berbagi saliva.

"Wah, Sasuke dan Sakura ciuman!" interupsi Amaru.

Interupsi membuat ciuman tersebut terpisah.

Sasuke menatap Amaru dengan kesal.

Tanpa sadar ada seseorang disebelah Amaru.

"Kau!" seru Sakura.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Haku, kekasih Amaru," senyum orang tersebut memperkenalkan diri.

Sakura hanya dapat melongo.

Mereka berdiri dan pergi dari sana bersama dengan payung yang memayungi keduanya.

"Jadi dia pacarnya Amaru?"

"Ya," sama dengan Sakura, Sasuke juga tidak percaya.

Tanpa sadar payung tersebut telah berubah menjadi terbakar.

"Hei, payung kalian terbakar tuh!" teriak Amaru memeringati mereka berdua.

Jadilah kedua orang itu mengernyit dan membuang payung tersebut ke air laut, mereka tertawa bersama dan kemudian tanpa adanya payung mereka saling bermain di pantai dengan membasahkan diri mereka berdua.

...

"Huh, aku tidak seperti itu tahu, aku tidak sekejam itu," ucap orang yang melihat monitor itu.

"Tuan, tidak usah tersinggung," peringat anak buahnya.

"Baiklah Kabuto," senyum Orochimaru.

Ke dua orang itu kembali melakukan penelitian.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

.

...

Rnr? C&c


End file.
